1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a component package having the printed circuit board, as well as a method of manufacturing the component package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In applying a surface treatment over the pads of a printed circuit board, for use in manufacturing a package such as a CSP (chip scale package) and SIP (system-in-package), etc., the conventional method may include forming a nickel (Ni) layer and a gold (Au) layer by electroplating or electroless plating.
That is, a conventional component package 100 may be manufactured by mounting a component 160 on a package substrate, which may consist of pads 120 formed over a surface of an insulation layer 110, a solder resist layer 130 formed over the surface of the insulation layer 110 such that the pads 120 are exposed, and a nickel layer 140 and a gold layer 150 formed over the surface of each pad 120, and then by bonding the component 160 to the pads 120 with a wire 170 by way of the nickel layer 140 and gold layer 150.
Due to the use of the gold layer, however, conventional methods may entail high material costs, and brittle (Ni, Au)Sn4 deposits may occur after soldering, leading to problems of cracking. Also, due to the use of the nickel layer, the adhesion between the component and the pads may be decreased when a wire-bonding procedure is applied.
As such, there is a need for a printed circuit board, a component package, and a method of manufacturing the component package, with which manufacturing costs can be reduced, and with which wire-bonding adhesion between components and pads can be improved.